The evil dream of Akihito!
by Florinoir
Summary: Le cauchemard d'un jeune et innocent photographe... Cours Akihito, cours! Akihito Quelle honte...


Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: The evil dream of Akihito!!

Mwahahahahahahhahaha!!

/Akihito/ Mais merde, pourquoi moi?! Il m'arrive pas assez de malheur comme ça?!!

/Squall/Heero/ Bienvenue en enfer...

Genre: Honnêtement, j'avais envie de faire n'importe quoi...

/Akihito/ Félicitation, c'est réussit...

Alors, ben humour, parodie...

/Akihito/ La parodie, je la vois, mais l'humour...

OOC...

/Asami/ Tu as bien fais de le préciser... J'ai le bras long...

Gloups... TRES OOC!!! Et puis...Ben voilà... Yaoi...

Source: ViewFinder et un peu Final Fantasy 8

/Squall/ C'est pas vrai!! T'as encore trouvé le moyen de me mettre!!!! N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix?!

...Nan.

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi. Même pas la vache, que j'ai piqué à Milka. Akihito Takaba, Asami(c'est-quoi-son-prénom?!) et Fei-Long sont à Yamane Amano et Squall, Seifer et Linoa appartiennent à SquareSoft ou Enix, 'fin breeeeef... La Maaf et Père Castor sont respectivement une publicité d'assurence et une emission pour gniards.

Notes: le -- _§§§§§§§§§§ _encadre les discutions hautement philosophique entre les personnages et moi en dehors du..scénario... de la fic...

* * *

Bonne lecture! 

/Akihito/ Essayez de pas vomir sur vos écrans...

* * *

Akihito se redressa brusquement, hurlant d'une voix suraigü. Il mit un petit moment à se rappeler qu'il était dans son studio, dans son lit et dans son pyjama Hello Kitty. 

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_-_ Ben quoi!! Allez refuser d'accepter le cadeau d'une mamie ex-championne de catch vous?!

...Oui Akihito, nous sommes toutes avec toi...

_-_ Pis en plus, j'en avais plus de propre!!

... Tu peux dormir nu aussi...

_-_ Ouais, avec l'aut' pervers de yakusa qui se pointe quand il veut et toi qui mate, bien sûûûûûûr... J'suis pas complétement crétin!!

Pfff, rabat-joie...

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

Bref, Akihito reconnu son environnement familier et poussa un soupir tremblant de soulagement en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

_-_ ...C'était..qu'un rêve...Merci!!!

Mais quel cauchemard pourrait effrayer un jeune homme téméraire, faisant face aux pires malfrats quotidiennement?!

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_-_ Et ils mettent même pas de capotes ces inconscients!!

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

Revenons à ce fameux rêve...

* * *

_**Rêvons avec Akihito**_

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_-_ Efficace et pas cher...c'est la Maaf que j'préfère...

Roh, ça fait pas slogan à ce point...

_-_ Père Castooor racooonte nouuus uuuun' histoiiire...

Ferme la tu veux...

_§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_Un champ de tulipes s'étale jusqu'au lointain dans une lumière dorée, quelques vaches paissent au milieu, tout est paisible..._

_- Mais c'est quoi c'monde ringard?!_

_Et Akihito observe tout cela, perdu dans cet immense mer jaune..._

_Un jeune homme brun repose dans les bras d'une jeune femme et ils s'échangent des mots doux..._

_- Squall, mon mamûûûûr, tu es en vie... I'll be waiting heeere... For youuuuuuu... _

_- ... Mal à la tronche..._

_- Heeey qu'es'vous foutez ici vous?!_

_- C'est la fin du jeu, je ramène mon chevalier à la vie par la force de mon amûûûûûr..._

_- J'préférerais la force d'une aspirine..._

_Akihito préféra laisser les tourtereaux à leurs niaiseries..._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_- Bouffons..._

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_Et décida de s'aventurer plus loin... Il dépassa les vaches et arriva vers un immeuble de grand standing..._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_- ..._

_C'est un rêve crétin, j'peux t'faire c'que j'veux..._

_- Evite de penser bondage alors..._

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_Où l'acceuillit Asami..._

_Le jeune photographe se tendit._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_Et quand j'dis "tendit", c'est vraiment tout..._

_- T'es vraiment..._

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_Mais lorsque le yakusa se tourna vers lui..._

_- Akihito!! Quelle heureuse surprise!! J'allais justement t'appeler pour que nous puissions manger en tête à tête au milieu des chandelles tout en savourant, entre deux verres de chianti, un doux baiser..._

_- Gne?!_

_- Quel temps splendide ne trouves- tu pas? Continua gaiement Asami en embrassant le paysage des bras, je contemplais les abeilles virevolter de fleurs en fleurs, je gambadais à travers ce champ... Bonjour bonjour mademoiselle la Vache!!_

_-Meeeeeeeeeeeeuh..._

_- N'est ce pas?! J'y songeais à l'instant... _

_-Meeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuh!!_

_- Vous m'en voyez absolument ra-vi!! Couina le brun en battant frénétiquement des mains, une expression ravie sur le visage._

_- Heu... Asami..? _

_- Qui y-a-t-il donc, amûûûûûûr?_

_Face à un Asami le regardant avec curiosité et tendresse, battant des cils et encadrant son visage des deux mains, Akihito ne pu faire qu'une seule chose..._

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

_Fuir._

_Il courrut, courrut, épuisant ses cordes vocales, les yeux exhorbités, agitant frénétiquement les bras._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_- Meuuuuuuuuuuuuh!_

_(Indignation de la vache se voyant interrompu dans son mastiquement)_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_Il traversa le champ, retournant à son point de départ..._

_- ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Mais vous êtes encore là vous?!!!Et qui c'est la blondasse?!_

_- A MOI!!_

_- NAN A MOI!!_

_- A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! C'EST CUI QUI L'A TROUVE QUI LE GARDE-EUH!!!_

_- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!_

_- Heeeey... Mon aspirine merde quoi!_

_Ignorant totalement le pauvre Squall, Seifer et Linoa se retournèrent d'un bond vers Akihito._

_- Hey, toi!! Mettons qu'tu connaisse un type toute ta vie et que t'ais juste essayé de l'buter une ou deux fois, ça veut pas dire qu'une ex à le droit de te l'piquer, nan?!_

_- Je suis sa sorcière et il est mon chevalier!! Il est pour moi!_

_- Heu..._

_- T'aurais pas une aspirine? Même un stock entier?_

_- Bah..._

_Akihito décida qu'il était très bien à courrir en hurlant et s'y remit avec ardeur, plantant les trois fantaisistes à leur querelle dans un grand nuage de fumée brailleur._

_- AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..._

_Ils restèrent à le regarder en sweatdroppant puis..._

_- A MOI!!_

_- CREVE BARBIE SORCIERE AVEC BAGUETTE ET CHAPEAU FASHION LIVRES!!_

_- Mon aspiriiiiiiiiiiiine-euh!

* * *

_

_Tout à sa course, Akihito ne vit pas l'être se tenant au milieu de sa route et le percuta de plein fouet._

_- AAAAAOUMPH!! ABRUTI!! CONCOMBRE DES MERS!! PAUVRE TESTICULE ASSECHEE!! _

_- Vu-iiiiiiiiiii? _

_Akihito finit enfin sa litanie d'insultes et darda un regard furieux sur l'empêcheur de flipper en rond..._

_- F...Fei-Long?!!!_

_- Vu-ii c'est bien moââââââ... _

_- Heu... Pas de menaces? Pas d'opium? Pas de "je-vais-maintenant-souiller-ton-orifice-comme-ça-Asami-il-sera-pas-content-muhuhuhuhuhu"?!_

_- Et bieeeeeeen..._

_Fei-Long porta deux doigt à ses lèvres et se stabilisa sur une jambe._

_- Naaan._

_- Nan?_

_- Uu-iiiii._

_- Oui?_

_- Nan nan u-iii._

_- Oh... _

_- Maintenaaaaaaaant si tu veux bien m'excuseeeer, j'ai un potageeer à arroseeer..._

_- Hm... Sûr... Bon bah..._

_- Youhoooooou!! Akihi-tooooooooooo!! Mamûûûûûûûr en su-sûûûûûcre!!_

_Une coulée de sueur froide glissa le long de son dos alors que le photographe se retournait lentement, une expression horrifiée déformant ses traîts._

_- Naaaaaaan!! Pas lui!! Arrière démon!!!Vade retro!!! Gogo gadjeto foul'camp!! _

_Et oui c'était bien lui!! Asami, gambadant à sa rencontre au ralenti, le visage extasié, le regard brillant shojoïste, tenant d'une main un bouquet de roses..._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_-C'tait pas un champ de tulipes?_

_C'est Asami, il trouve tout..._

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_... Agitant l'autre au dessus de sa tête, le kimono flottant au vent sous fond de soleil couchant..._

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

_- Ne fuis pas, ô toi mon féroce lapinou!!! J'ai liquidé mes biens et assigné mes hommes aux Restos du Coeur!_

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_- B-b-b-bonjour, j-je voudrais d-du r-riz p-pour cette f-fois..._

_- Aniki!! Le monsieur veut du riz!!_

_- Qu'il se coupe le petit doigt pour l'offense infligée au clan!! _

_- ... _

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_- Nous allons parcourir le monde dans un van, répandant la bonne parole en chantant Abba!! Chantal Goya!! Mikaël Young!!_

_- Ne m'approche PAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!_

_- Asa-mi chûûûûû, que dirais tuuuu de combattre le criiiiime en costume rôôôôôse?_

_- Mon Fei-choupi!! Mais quelle idée remarquââââââble!! _

_Et tandis que les deux ... mafieux..._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_tousse..._

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_...joignaient leurs mains et se lançaient dans une farandole endiablée, Akihito reculait, les voyant s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, avec de grands sourires... Des yeux luisants..._

_-Non..._

_Leurs mains se détachèrent, se tendirent vers lui..._

_- Non pitié..!_

_Des paroles de paix et d'amour chaste..._

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_-Arg!! Trahison!!_

_Ca m'fais mal au coeur d'écrire ça...(essuie une larme)_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_--_

_... sortaient des lèvres couvertes de gloss pailletté..._

_- Nooooon!!_

_- Mon choubidou aux fruits des bois..._

_- Mon souriceau d'amûûûûûûûr..._

_Prêts, toujours plus prêts!! ILS ETAIENT SUR LUI!!_

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH..._

_**Finissons de rêver avec Akihito**_

_--_

_§§§§§§§§§§_

_-_ Tududuuum...

Popopopolooooom...

_§§§§§§§§§_

_--

* * *

_

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

* * *

Traumatisé, le garçon prit une douche, espérant s'ôter à tout jamais ces images horrifiques de la tête... 

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il eut préparé et bu un café bien fort, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. La sonette d'entrée retentit et il alla ouvrir, gromellant.

_-_ Ouais... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Et sur ce cri horifié, il s'évanouit promptement.

Asami resta planté sur le pas de la porte, tenant stupidement son bouquet de roses à la main. Il haussa un sourcil, ordonna à l'un de ses hommes d'aller jeter les fleurs offertes par cette fan hystérique à l'entrée de l'immeuble de son jouet favori et alluma placidement une cigarette. Puis il se baissa et souleva le jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras sans aucun effort. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait prit au garçon, mais qu'à cela ne tienne...

Il se réveillerait bien sous ses attouchements possessifs...

OWARI!

* * *

/Akihito/... J'en reste sans voix... 

/Florinoir, larmes aux yeux/ Oh Akihito, tu as aimé à ce point?!

/Akihito/ C'est quoi c'te DAUBE?!!!

/ Asami, se met à genoux, ouvre sa chemise(Flo bave) et prend un sabre/ Je ne peux souffrir cette humiliation... Akihito, Tu vas terminer le travail en me décapitant...

/Florinoir/ C'est les samouraïs qui font ça... Les yakuzas, ils se coupent le petit doigt où ils se tirent une balle dans la tronche...

/Asami, le regard sombre/ Tu veux mourrir?

/Florinoir/(Gloups) Heu, mais tu fais comme tu veux!

/ Fei-Long/ ... Je suis déshonoré...

/Florinoir/ Bah, tu sais, tu t'es fais jeter par un yakuza et t'as failli te faire sauter par ton frangin... Relativise!

Sent trois paires d'yeux menaçants

/Florinoir/Bon, sur ce... Ravie d'vous avoirrevufaut'qu'j'yailletchô!!

FlashFlo the beginning

/Squall/ Hellooooooo, je veux cette aspirine!!!

Couine(merci Kitty/Squall/ Un jour, tu paieras...) en voyant Seifer et Linoa cavaler vers lui avec les yeux exhorbités et de la bave mousseuse au coin des lèvres et se taille en courrant

FlashSquall, the come back


End file.
